Garasu no hato
by MissUmikoSuzuki
Summary: Antes que un hada y un humano se encontraran. Antes de que ésta cediera su poder por amor. Antes que nuevos romances aparecieran en la preparatoria, Había una botella. Nadie creía en su existencia. Hasta ahora. ¿Puede un popular cambiar para conquistar a la dueña de su corazón? El corazón es de cristal. Frágil, delicado. Pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad ¿Verdad Sakura?
1. ¿Popularidad o amor?

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que aparecerán a continuación no me pertenecen a excepción de alguno por ahí…que nadie conozca. Antes que nada quiero decirles que me he inspirado para hacer este fic en una de mis series favoritas de mi país y fue una de las historias más tiernas que he visto, fue la que más me gusto. No puedo decir que es una adaptación a ella ya que cambie MUCHOS acontecimientos y detalles que en la serie no están o son de otra forma. Pero esto lo hago sin finalidades de lucro, es solo para entretener. La historia quedaba perfectamente con nuestra pareja favorita y…les tengo que advertir que este fic es un tanto más laaaargo. Pero tratare de subir lo más rápido posible para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia y se desinteresen. En fin. Empecemos con nuestra nueva historia ¡Yay! Nos leemos abajo.**

_**Antes que un hada y un humano se encontraran. Antes de que ésta cediera su poder por amor. Antes que nuevos romances aparecieran en la preparatoria, Había una botella. Nadie creía en su existencia. Hasta ahora. ¿Puede un popular cambiar para conquistar a la dueña de su corazón? El corazón es de cristal. Frágil, delicado. Pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad**_

**(Sakura)**

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y soy lo último en la fama adolecente. Los autos, la fortuna, las joyas, los bienes…Todo para disfrutar y con solo una sonrisa a la cámara consigues todo esto y mucho más. Lo único malo de ser famosa…y tan famosa es que muchos quieren acabar con tu vida…

Voy ahora mismo a firmar autógrafos a mis fans que vinieron a verme y toda la prensa estaba presente. Pude ver a mi guarda espaldas favorito, alejando a toda la gente para darme un poco de espacio y para protegerme de cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a suceder.

Mientras él se encargaba de alejar a mera multitud, pude percatarme de un ruido. Un sonido tan parecido a una bomba. Así es. Una bomba que pronto llegaría a estallar y el estudio volaría en mil pedazos y junto a él, las personas que estaban presentes incluyéndome a mí.

Mi fiel guarda espaldas me tomo la mano y huyó conmigo para salvarme. Me sentía muy mal. No quería dejar a todas las personas atrás ya que morirían al estallar aquella bomba puesta por un total desconocido. Repentinamente un par de chicos aparecen y empiezan a golpear a quien siempre velaba por mi seguridad. Trate de separarlos pero aquellos jóvenes no paraban de golpearlos y él estaba totalmente indefenso debido a que uno de ellos lo sujetaba por la espalda y sus brazos también. Escuche un chasquido de dedos y de repente en medio de la oscuridad aparece una chica vestida de negro e inmediatamente los jóvenes dejaron de golpear a mi ángel de la guarda. Éste cayó al piso a causa del dolor. Estaba sangrando y mucho. No solo porque le golpeaban con muchísima fuerza. Si no que lo golpearon con una botella de vidrio en la cabeza. Inmediatamente corrí a él y me incliné en el suelo para quedar a su altura. Yo le veía y él a mí. Y con su bella y débil voz me hablo acariciándome la mejilla con suma dulzura

-Gracias por todo, Sakura.-

-Syaoran…te pondrás bien. Ya verás que…-

-No tengo más fuerzas, Sakura. Pero quiero antes, que me beses.-

-…-

-Bésame, Sakura. Por favor.-

-Syaoran…¿Qué?- Luego de eso Syaoran ya no me miraba. Estaba observando a un punto mientras sonreía.

-Te amo-

-Syaoran…e-es increíble que diga esto pero el tiempo que he pasado contigo, me he dado cuenta que…yo también t-te amo.-

-Tenía que decírtelo mirándote a los ojos.-

Al haber oído eso, pensé que era lo más extraño del mundo porque él no me estaba mirando a los ojos.

-P-pero Syaoran…no me estas mirando a los ojos.-

-Te amo con toda mi alma…Yuriko Fumihiko-

-¡¿Qué?!- Sí. Me voltee a ver la dirección en el cual Syaoran observaba y pude ver a aquella chica de negro. Sí. Aquella chica era nada más ni nada menos que Yuriko. Mi eterna rival. Había puesto la bomba para matarme, para quitarme del mapa y tener el camino libre para con Syaoran. Ahora ¿Por qué mando a esos sujetos para casi matarlo? No lo sé. Creo que para hacerlo sufrir y para hacerle saber que no debía dejarla de nuevo o sino ocurriría algo peor.

-Así es Sakurita. Me ama a mí.-

-No. E-esto n-no puede ser-

-¡Ah! Por supuesto que sí, linda. Llego el momento en que te despidas de tu vida…- Hizo una pausa para luego sacar una arma que utilizaría en mi contra.- Para siempre…-

-No…-

-¡No! ¡No!- Para mi sorpresa, todo lo anterior fue un sueño. ¿Dónde estaba mi hermoso vestido?, ¿Mis fans? ¿Las cámaras? Y lo más importante. ¿Dónde está el Syaoran enamorado de mí…? O tal vez nunca existió ni en la vida real. Ni tampoco en mi subconsciente. El mundo de los sueños. Desperté sentada en mi cama sudando. Era ya de día y me desperté de golpe justo antes de ser asesinada por Yuriko…Luego de gritar la puerta de mi habitación se abrió mostrando a dos de mis amigas. Naoko y Rika.

-¡Tranquila que nos asustas, Sakura!- dijo algo alarmada mi amiga Rika.

-¿Q-Que? ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?-pregunte. Era algo raro verlas en mi habitación cuando era tan temprano y aun no ingresábamos a clases.

Rika y Naoko se miraron con sorpresa y luego Naoko hablo.

-¿Qué dices Sakura? Mañana ingresamos a clases y…-

Naoko paro al verme caminar hacia una pizarra que tenía en mi habitación para luego voltearla y escribir algo en ella. Por la parte trasera.

-y esta noche es la fiesta de ingreso a clases- dijo Rika lanzando un grito de emoción junto a Naoko.- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo Sakura con esa pizarra?-

-Silencio por favor, necesito concentrarme.- y continué con lo que estaba haciendo. En la parte trasera de mi pizarra, junto a una foto de Syaoran estaban registradas todas las veces en las que soñé con él. Escritas con una línea y en total eran un poco menos que mil marcas de sueño con mi querido Syaoran.

-oh! Son las veces que ha soñado con Li, Naoko.-

-Vaya…son muchas- Dijo mirando mi registro y acomodando sus gafas.-

-Con estas son mil exactamente. Las llevo contadas. Y es por eso que esta noche será la mejor de todas.-

-¿Qué dices Sakura?- pregunto Naoko no muy enterada en el asunto.

-La leyenda es verdad Naoko. Tú deberías saber de estas cosas por tu afán en los libros. Escucha. Cuando uno sueña mil veces con el ser amado…-

-¡El ser amado te besara!- menciono Rika con felicidad.

-Y es por eso que hoy iremos de compras porque esta noche ¡será inolvidable!- dije sonriendo. Bueno. Al parecer estoy enamoradísima de Syaoran Li. El chico más lindo de la escuela. Syaoran es lo máximo.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

En algún lugar en las afueras de Tomoeda, Syaoran Li conducía su bicicleta con audacia haciendo trucos sobre las dunas mientras que sus cabellos castaños y sus hermosos ojos ámbar estaban ocultos tras un casco como el que usaban los motociclistas. A lo lejos se podían ver a sus dos mejores amigos. Takashi y Terada. Yamazaki grababa con asombro todo lo que estaba frente a él, pues idolatraba a Syaoran Li. Su jefe.

-Eso yo lo hago mejor.- contesto Terada con los brazos cruzados mirando con cierta envidia a quien es su mejor amigo.

-Sh…silencio Terada. Necesito grabarlo a la perfección ¿Okey?-

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Entrégame eso!- dijo arrebatándole el teléfono celular con el cual Yamazaki grababa el espectáculo.

-¡No, no, no! Si no tengo grabado esto, Syaoran me matara- Logro obtener de vuelta su celular para luego enfocar la cámara en su amigo

-¡Oye! Me da lo mismo ¿Sabes? Estoy cansado de seguir a Syaoran. "Syaoran es lo máximo", "Syaoran el más guapo"…- No alcanzo a terminar la oración cuando el castaño freno su bicicleta y se sacó el casco que cubría toda su perfección y revelaba el dios griego que habitaba en él.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Terada?- pregunto el castaño

El aludido comenzó a toser.

-¿Estabas hablando de mí?-

-E-e…sí. Le contaba a Yamazaki lo bien que te veías montando esta bicicleta.- dijo regalándole un codazo al pelinegro que estaba a punto de guardar la grabación

-Oiga Jefecito Syaoran. El video quedo de maravilla. Estoy segura que a Yuriko le va a encantar.-

-Takashi. Te he dicho mil veces que Yuriko es parte del pasado. Hoy en el baile escogeré a una nueva chica para que sea mi reina. Una que nadie se imagina…- dijo sonriendo con malicia. Nuevamente Syaoran se montó en su bicicleta y su casco descanso en su cabeza nuevamente mientras volvía a practicar sobre las dunas de arena, ganando una mirada de admiración de parte de Yamazaki y una de envidia de parte de Terada.

-¿Cambiar a Yuriko…por otra?- menciono Terada ya que eso lo creía imposible. Yuriko era totalmente irremplazable.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

En la mansión de los Fumihiko, una joven de cabello color marfil montaba un caballo, realizando trucos y saltado obstáculos. Su padre ingreso al lugar acompañado de sirvientes y criados.

-Señorita Yuriko…la zanahoria para su caballo.-dijo una criada.

-Muchas gracias-

-Hija, ¿le gusto el regalo?-

-Me encanto papá. Este caballo es precioso.-

-¿Cómo se va a llamar?-

-Se llamara…¡Syaoran octavo!.- dijo Yuriko.-Llévenselo junto a los otros siete, por favor.-

-¿No deberías ponerle otro nombre? Todos los que tienes se llaman igual.- dijo una mujer de cabellos largos y rubios quien estaba abrazada al padre de la jinete.

-Si fueras mi mamá, te escucharía solo por 3 segundos. Pero como no lo eres… papá, recomiéndele que se calle. ¿Sí? Adiós linda.- dijo Yuriko con la frente en alto

-Yuriko…- dijo su padre el señor Fumihiko

-¿Qué? ¡Si ella empezó!- el celular de la chica emitió una melodía y se vio obligada a contestar.- ¿Quiénes somos las más lindas?-

**-Nosotras…Pero hay un problema-** dijo Nakuru. Una chica alta de larga cabellera de un color castaño y sus ojos también.

-Aguarda Nakuru. Tengo a Kaho en la otra línea- dicho esto, se conectó a la otra línea.- ahora sí. ¿Kaho quiénes somos las más lindas?- la aludida no contesto.

**-Eh…Syaoran va a bailar con otra.-**

-¿Qué?-

**-eso es lo que trataba de decirte.- **dijo Nakuru.

-N-no puede ser. ¿y-y saben quién es?-

**-Nadie lo sabe- **contestaron ambas amigas al unísono

**-ay! Amiga esto es terrible…- **Dijo Kaho.

-… No puede ser…-

Yuriko furiosa corto la llamada telefónica.

-¡Papá! ¡por favor vaya y regale todos los caballos que me regalo! ¡Odio a Syaoran! ¡Odio a todos los Syaoran del mundo!-

OoOoOoOoOo

Las chicas, Sakura, Naoko y Rika estaban de compras. Sakura invirtió sus ahorros de toda la vida en un vestido que le encantaba. Mientras tanto en la preparatoria, dos jóvenes ayudaban a su madre a llevar una caja muy pesada que contenía objetos que provenían del antiguo Egipto.

Eriol, Touya y Sakura eran hermanastros. Estos dos últimos si tenía familia. Pero por cosas de la vida tuvieron que criarse lejos de sus verdaderos padres. Sus padres biológicos confiaban plenamente en la madre de Eriol Hiraguizawa y en su esposo para cuidarlos y criarlos como si fueran de ellos. El padre de Touya enviudó. (Se podría decir que a pesar de no vivir junto con sus padres, sí se conocían. Habían tenido el gran privilegio de conocer sus rostros antes de que la desgracia de la muerte de su madre Nadeshiko apareciera.) Se casó con la madre del chico de ojos azules ya que con el tiempo ambos se enamoraron plenamente ya que ésta estaba viuda también. A pesar de que Sakura era la hermanastra de Eriol Hiraguizawa, éste estaba locamente enamorada de ella ¡De su hermanastra imagínense!

Fujitaka Kinomoto había conocido a Nadeshiko. La mujer más hermosa y maravillosa del mundo y hasta ese día lo seguía creyendo. Cuando estaban de novios, aun no casados, nacieron Touya y Sakura Kinomoto. Tenían la misma edad. Pero, ambos padres, no podían encargarse de ellos. Eran muy jóvenes y esas dos pequeñas criaturas necesitaban a alguien mucho más responsables y era obvio decir que ellos no lo habrían sido. Además, las deudas eran muchas, Fujitaka no tenía familia y Nadeshiko rara vez intercambiaba palabras ya sea por teléfono o en persona con sus familiares. Ambos vivían juntos. Sin ninguna clase de apoyo. Pero se amaban ¿Verdad? En lo económico, iban de mal en peor. Estando Nadeshiko embarazada, no podía trabajar más aún si estaban estudiando en la universidad. Fujitaka tampoco podía trabajar. Trabajaba en el estudio siempre muy duro para poder ganar su carrera, que no tenía tiempo para trabajar. No. No podían. A pesar de eso hubo un rayo de esperanza para ellos. Los Hiraguizawa fueron los únicos que con amabilidad les tendieron una mano a aquella pequeña familia en los peores momentos y era por eso que confiaban el uno del otro plenamente. Ellos ya tenían un hijo. Eriol. Pero para su desgracia nunca conoció a su padre porque era un empresario importante y nunca estaba en casa. Y fue el día en que ocurrió la tragedia. Aquel hombre murió en un accidente de tránsito y toda la empresa que con tanto esfuerzo le logro formar, se fue abajo. Estando ambos viudos, empezaron a acercarse más y apoyarse en todo. Hasta que ocurrió. Ambos se enamoraron pero juraron jamás olvidarse de las personas que antes ocupaban sus lugares y sus familias se unieron. Fujitaka era profesor en la universidad y su actual mujer trabajaba en la preparatoria como profesora de natación.

Por encargo de la señorita directora aquella caja debería estar en el interior del almacenamiento y por eso su madre necesitaba ayuda debido a su falta de fuerza. Luego de eso les dio una noticia a sus hijos

-Tengo algo para ustedes.- Entre las cosas, aquella mujer buscaba nada más ni nada menos que dos trajes de gala que serían para sus hijos para el baile de aquella noche

-Con estos trajes, tú Eriol bailaras toda la noche con Sakura y tu Touya con Nakuru…-

-mamá…no diga eso…- dijo Touya ruborizado.

Ambos hermanos se fueron tras su madre quien los guiaba al espejo pero aquella caja egipcia por accidente fue abierta mostrando una botella que de ella salía un resplandor de diferentes colores.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

La hora esperada por todos, llego finalmente. Yuriko, quien acababa de ducharse, estaba lista para hacerle saber a Syaoran Li, lo que se estaba perdiendo al no bailar con ella. Junto a sus amigas se prepararon bastante para hacer su entrada triunfal en el baile de ingreso a clases. Se probaron distintos vestidos, diferentes tiaras, accesorios y bolsos de mano ya que como era costumbre, las divas serían las reinas de la noche. "Las Divas" así las solían llamar por su popularidad y por la crueldad con la que trataba a las personas inferiores a ellas. Manipuladoras, hipócritas, moscas muertas, bellas y malvadas. Así podrían describirse. Y claro, no era necesario conocerlas de años para saber cómo son. Son las típicas brujas del cuento. Una líder y dos seguidoras como las que se veían en las películas para adolescentes, las que le quitan el dinero a los nerds, a las que llamaban "loser" a todo el mundo, las que usan la falda extremadamente corta…todo aquello eran las divas.

Por otro lado, Naoko, Rika y Sakura igualmente se preparaban, con muchas ilusiones. Aunque, Sakura tenía un leve presentimiento que algo le iba a ocurrir. Y eso no sería bueno…

**OoOoOoOo**

La música se escuchaba a kilómetros del lugar. Las burbujas le daban un toque divertido al espacio y al ambiente. La gente bailando al compás de la música que con astucia mezclaba el DJ, todo era hermoso. Las tres chicas contemplaban la fiesta completamente asombradas. Calladas por la buena decoración y por la diversión que les ofrecía el lugar. De seguro esta iba ser la mejor fiesta de bienvenidas del mundo. Repentinamente la multitud se apartó y separó, dando paso a las divas quienes entraban con la frente en alto, caminando con orgullo. Una chica, la reportera de la escuela se acercó a Yuriko para entrevistarla ya que a sus oídos, al igual que al de los demás , había llegado el rumor de que Syaoran Li, su ex novio, no bailara con ella por esa noche. Y aun así, nadie sabía quién era la chica que sacaría a bailar.

-Yo creo que los chicos no van a venir- dijo Naoko refiriéndose a Syaoran Li y a sus amigos.

-¡Ahí llegaron!- grito una chica en medio de la gente. Toda la atención del baile fue para ellos. Tenían millones de ojos puestos en ellos. Cada ojo cuenta.

-Sakura, sácalo a bailar…- dijo Rika con su sonrisa radiante.

-¿Qué? No…ni loca Rika-

-¿Pero no fuiste tú quien se propuso bailar con él?- pregunto Naoko.

-Si…pero me da mucha pena…-

-Oye…Sakura, Li te está mirando.- dijo Rika contemplando toda la escena con suma extrañeza.

-Sakura…-

-Y viene para acá…-dijo Naoko.

-Syaoran…- Yuriko se acercó para abrazarlo pero él pasó de ella y continuo su camino para luego encontrarse con la chica de ojos verdes.

-¿Syaoran?- pregunto la castaña. Rara vez le dirigía la palabra. Aunque cuando eran pequeños fueron muy grandes amigos y se llevaban muy bien. Decidieron llamarse por sus nombres y a pesar de no ser ya amigos en la actualidad, igualmente dejaron las formalidades innecesarias.

-Sakura yo quería pedirte algo…-

-Eh…sí, tengo algo de dinero que te puedo prestar.-dijo escudriñando en su bolso.

-Si…yo tengo un billete que también puedo prestarte…- agrego Naoko

-Si yo tengo algo por aquí…- dijo Rika.

-No, no es eso. Yo quiero que bailes conmigo.-

-¿¡Que?!- gritaron las tres al unísono.

-chicas por favor, no es necesario gritar…-

-Sakura, la leyenda se está cumpliendo- dijo Rika en el oído.

-¿Y qué dices Sakura? ¿Bailas?- dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Lo siento pero…no puedo- dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Pero por qué no?-

-Es que yo…no me siento muy bien. Es todo.-

-Ah…Entiendo.-

-¡Sakura! ¿Hola? ¡Li Syaoran te está invitando! ¿No lo estabas esperando? ¡Despierta! - dijo Naoko.

-¿¡Qué ocurre contigo!?- dijo sacudiendo a su amiga

-Lo siento.-

Syaoran Li se retiró. Su plan había fracasado. O tal vez no…

Regresó por su camino y se acercó a la castaña. Si hacia eso, podría ser más popular de lo que ya era.

-…No.- dijo el castaño. Tomó la mano de Sakura. Jaló de ella para que estuviera más cerca de él y…

-…- Toda la preparatoria estaba en silencio presenciando ese momento. Yuriko estaba que reventaba al ver que su ex novio al cual aun así amaba, estaba besando a alguien quien no era ella. ¡Syaoran Li había besado a Sakura Kinomoto! Eriol y Touya presenciaron el evento también. El chico de gafas no podría estar más destrozado. No toleraba ver a su "hermanastra" ruborizada por lo ocurrido mientras ese maldito Syaoran Li la besada con ternura infinita. ¿Ternura? Por otra parte Touya quería estrangular a ese chico Syaoran. Era muy celoso cuando se trataba de su hermana. Eriol salió corriendo y tras él, su hermanastro. A lo lejos se podía ver a un chico misterioso que miraba todo con la misma expresión. Al igual que Eriol se sentía derrotado e igualmente se retiró. Yuriko empujo al DJ y tomo el puesto, hablando por el micrófono e interrumpiendo aquel momento.

-Que continúe la fiesta- y luego la música volvió a escucharse. Al fin nadie los estaba viendo. Porque eso era de lo más incómodo.

- E-eh…Bueno yo…Adiós Syaoran- dijo dándole la espalda para luego irse a paso apresurado

Iba a seguirla hasta que sus amigos quienes no habían visto el espectáculo se interpusieron entre ellos dos.

Sakura estaba de lo más sonrojada ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Estaba tan distraída y sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en donde estaba. ¿Había llegado al lugar de almacenamiento de la preparatoria? No lo sabía. Pero le daba igual. Quería pensar en todo y a la vez no pensar en nada. Se sentó en una mesa bajando la mirada y pensando en todo lentamente. Se sobresaltó cuando escucho la voz de quien era la persona que le quitaba el aliento tras sus espaldas.

-Sakura…- dijo con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos color ámbar. Pero luego tomo aire y coraje. Le dolía lo que iba a hacer pero tenía que hacerlo. La popularidad tenía un precio.- ¿De verdad creíste en todo lo que paso?-

-¿Qué?...- Rápidamente sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos ámbar cargados de dolor. Syaoran lo sabía disimular muy bien. Aunque ambos sentían aquel dolor en su corazón ambos lo sabían ocultar. La tristeza los invadía pero ¿Por qué Syaoran?

-Lo que oíste. Eso no fue nada más para sacarle celos a Yuriko. Termine con ella el verano pasado y haga lo que haga no puedo volver con ella.-

-Lo sé. No es necesario que me lo digas. Eso ya lo sé. Aunque no veo el porque me estás dando "explicaciones" de lo que paso ya que haces lo mismo con todas. Tampoco es como si me importaras. Me da lo mismo lo que digas o lo que hagas. Estate tranquilo. No malentendí nada. Lo supe del principio. Además ¿Por qué yo? Conociendo a Yuriko, ella nunca estaría celosa de alguien como yo ¿O sí? Alguien como tú no podría estar con alguien como yo aunque sea por causarle celos a alguien…Así que escoge a alguien mejor la próxima si quieres causar celos. Alguien que pueda hacerle competencia. Pero te digo que esa no soy yo. Ella no se lo creería. Nunca sentiría celos si se trata de mí. Tampoco quiero que me utilices para algo así-

-¿Por qué no quieres que te utilice? ¿Sera que te lastima saber que solo te bese por eso?-

-¡Te equivocas! ¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo? ¿¡Por qué esto tendría que hacerme daño?! Yo nunca podría fijarme en alguien como tú. En alguien popular quien es orgulloso y creído, que obtiene todo lo que quiere con solo verlo y no mueve ni un solo dedo y lo obtiene. Al igual que tú. Tú jamás podrías fijarte en alguien como yo porque somos diferentes. Tú debes estar con la gran Yuriko al fin y al cabo si se quieren tanto… ¿Por qué terminaron? Si son el uno para el otro y por otra parte… estoy destinada a estar con alguien invisible como yo-

Dolía mucho. La tristeza y la impotencia en su corazón eran tan dolorosas como mil agujas clavadas en el corazón de ambos. Al estar ambos discutiendo y Sakura al borde de las lágrimas, no se habían percatado que Yuriko estaba escuchando todo, asintiendo con la cabeza y dándole la razón a la castaña en algunas partes de su relato, en su escondite. Mas no podía ver nada. De repente hubo un silencio. Otra vez ocurrió lo mismo. Syaoran era el mejor ladrón de besos del mundo según ella. Y lo era. Cuando termino aquel hermoso contacto que ambos deseaban que fuera eterno, termino.

-Te equivocas. Si podría gustarme e incluso enamorarme de alguien como tú. Eres hermosa en todos los sentidos Sakura.- dijo en un susurro cuando se separó de la castaña. El chico de ojos ámbar salió corriendo como tal niño que había cometido una travesura. Yuriko salió de su escondite y se fue tras él. Pero aquella frase…**"Si podría gustarme e incluso enamorarme de alguien como tú"** había sido pronunciada de manera tan suave y tierna que ella no podía oír en el lugar en donde estaba escondida.

Cuando desaparecieron ambos chicos, la castaña no pudo más. Dejo y permitió que las lágrimas hicieran una carrera por su rostro para luego morir en su mentón.

-Mientes Syaoran Li. Al igual que yo. Mentiste en todo lo que dijiste, para hacerme sentir mejor. Seamos sinceros ninguno de los dos podría sentirse atraído por el otro ¿o sí?- Cuando creyó que aquel mar de lágrimas se acababa, surgió otro más. Sentía un vacío en su cuerpo ¿Qué le faltaba? ¿Sera su corazón? Tal vez. Porque Syaoran Li se lo arranco, lo robo y luego lo pisoteo.

Mientras el castaño seguía con su carrera por escapar de sentimientos y emociones, se lamentaba por lo que le había hecho la castaña, y por lo que ella le había dicho. Sentía cierta decepción al saber que ella se veía muy decidida cuando le comento que no sentía nada por él. Porque el sentía algo por ella desde niños. Pero tenía que hacer eso para mantener su reputación de "chico popular". Dejar todo atrás y ser alguien reconocido en la escuela por lo bueno así como por lo malo. Por eso estaba con Yuriko. Ella era la más popular y el también. El par perfecto. La pareja más famosa de la preparatoria de Tomoeda

-Perdóname…Querida Sakura. Perdóname por favor…- dijo sosteniendo con una mano, una cadenita que colgaba por su cuello y que por un lado colgaba un pequeño lobo que se lo había regalado ella. Al igual que él le regalo un collar que tenía una flor de cerezo colgada. Hicieron una promesa de jamás quitársela y hasta ahora, ambos no la habían roto.

Por otro lado Sakura había dejado de llorar. Había cambiado totalmente la expresión de su cara cuando vio una botella egipcia brillar. Solo por curiosidad, abrió la botella

-Kerberos, soy yo y solo un deseo te doy- Dijo saliendo de la botella un genio pequeño con aspecto de muñeco

-¿Qué? Es-esto no puede ser…-

-mírame, linda. Soy real. Dime cuál es tu deseo.-

-Un deseo… ¿Por qué yo quisiera pedir un…-pensó nuevamente.- Mas bien... Sí tengo uno. Yo… ¡Quiero gustarle a Syaoran! ¡Quiero ser la chica de sus sueños! ¡Quiero que él me quiera como yo lo quiero a él! ¡Aunque esto sea un maldito sueño quiero gustarle a Syaoran! ¡Aunque sea solo un deseo y que no pueda ser yo misma…quiero que Syaoran me quiera. Es la única forma de que pueda al menos quererme un poquitito, o al menos una vez…! ¡Ahora!-

-Sí. ¡Advertida estas una chica muy guapa serás!-

De ahí Sakura solo podía ver colores y luces mientras poco a poco se iba trasformando en algo hermoso. Pero ella no sabe si eso le puede traer aún más problemas de los que tiene en su vida por tener una cara mas bonita de lo que ya era.


	2. Primeros problemas

La tormenta vivida la noche anterior había al fin finalizado. Pero otra guerra comenzaría.

El despertador sonaba, con un pitido que era continuo hasta molesto. La joven lo arrojo contra la pared y se levantó para dar comienzo a un nuevo año escolar. El último año de preparatoria.

-Pesadilla de… ¡Maldita pesadilla!- Se puso sus pantuflas de conejito y se puso su bata para mantenerse calentita. Se sentía extraña eso sí. Sentía una comezón en su frente, más en el lado derecho. ¿Eso era un nuevo flequillo? Se sentía más alta. Solo un poco más alta y su piel…su piel estaba más clara y su cabello algunos escasos centímetros más largos. Serán 3 o 4.

Esto la estaba asustando. Corriendo se aproximó al espejo para luego lanzar un grito de terror al ver su reflejo en el espejo

-¿¡Que es todo esto, qué me pasa?!- dijo tocándose toda su cara y su cuerpo –Esta… ¡esta no soy yo!

-¿Qué paso?- dijo una voz que no conocía y algo diminuto se asomó por el espejo. Era una especie de gato-perro, anaranjado o tal vez amarillo con alas y vestido como un genio. Hasta tenia barba, claro, falsa. Un genio en miniatura.

"Sakura" se volteo para ver si aquello era una ilusión o algo así. Al comprobar que era real… otra vez grito. Kerberus asustado por el grito de la esmeralda se escondió en un rincón de la habitación

-¡Cálmate!, ¡Cálmate!, ¡Cálmate!- grito el individuo acercándose a la castaña

-¡Como que "Cálmate"! ¿Quién eres tú? ¿¡Que es todo esto?!-

-¿Sabes? Eres mi mejor creación. Nunca nadie me había quedado así de linda. Debo decirte que este nuevo estilo te sienta muy bien ¡No sabía lo bien que te veías con el cabello rosa y ojos celeste!-

-¡Qué miedo! ¡Cabello rosa! ¡Ojos celestes! ¡Parezco sacada de una serie de animación japonesa de esas que veo en la tele! Y mírate tú, una barba…cara de loco… ¡No, tú no puedes ser un genio de verdad!-dijo tocándole su diminuto rostro -¿Qué eres, un perro o un gato? Más pareces un muñeco de felpa vestido de genio-

-La verdad tiene mil formas. Mil formas tienen la verdad-

-¡ay! ¡Deja de hablar enredado! ¡Tú no existes! ¡Tienes que despertar de este sueño Sakura!, despierta, despierta Sakura despierta…- dijo golpeándose la cabeza

-Ya despertaste. La pesadilla fue ayer- dijo el genio explorando la habitación.

-… ¿Qué?- aquellas palabras que intercambio con Syaoran Li se repetían en su mente. Aunque eso aconteció ayer, todavía se sentía triste.

_**-Sakura, yo quería pedirte algo. Quiero que bailes conmigo-**_

La escena del beso se repitió de nuevo.

_**-…¡Que continúe la fiesta!-**_

_**-¿De verdad creíste lo que paso? Solo fue para causarle celos a Yuriko-**_

_**-Te equivocas…si me podría gustar e incluso enamorarme de alguien como tú. Eres hermosa en todos los sentidos Sakura-**_

_**-Mientes Syaoran Li. Al igual que yo-**_

-No. No puede ser… ¿Qué hago?-

-Puedes cocinarme Okonomiyaki para la cena ¿quieres?- dijo Kerberus.

-¡Cállate, tu no existes!- dijo arrogándole el despertador. Al pobre le creció un enorme chichón en la cabeza, pero con sus diminutas manos formulo un hechizo y la herida desapareció.- ¡ay no! ¿Qué hice? Discúlpame-

-Descuida…estoy bien-

-¿Y tu chichón?-

-Es un pequeño truquito que me ayudo.-

-¿y lo hiciste así?- Dijo chasqueando los dedos

-¿Te hice a ti y no puedo hacer un simple hechizo de curación?-

-¡No! Estoy hablando con una mentira-

-¡Sakura, Sakurita!- llamo su padre desde la puerta

-¿Tu padre también es una mentira?- pregunto la criatura.

-¡Vamos!- dijo en un susurro y entro con el genio a un armario

-Tenemos que explicarle todo-

-¡Cállate!-

-Sakura, hay que levantarse ¿Sakura?- llamo su padre -debe estar en el baño.- y sin más se retiró de la habitación. Al instante ambos salieron y Sakura coloco su sillón en la puerta para bloquear cualquier cosa inesperada.

-¡Me estoy volviendo loca!- _**Si me tiro de la ventana, podre despertar.**_ Pensó.

-Oh no.- dijo el genio cuando vio que su actual ama, miraba la ventana y se aproximaba a ella-Ni se te ocurra lanzarte

-Claro. Lo dices porque tú eres la pesadilla y no quieres que despierte.-

-No, lo digo porque es muy alto-

-adiós.-

-Antes de que mueras tirándote por la ventana, debes pagarme por concederte un deseo.-

-¿Pagar?-

-Sí. Me liberaste de la botella. Como paga, te concedí un deseo pero necesito una recompensa. No es para mí. Es para _**ella**_. Pero descuida. No es mucho. Solo es algo que tienes tú.-

-¿Qué es?-

-Eso que tienes ahí- dijo señalando algo que colgaba de su cuello. Un collar que no se lo había quitado desde hace años.

-¿Qué…?- dijo tocando con ternura su collar que tenía la forma de una flor de cerezo-Pero…hice una promesa de no quitármelo por nada del mundo, genio.-

-¿No vale más la muy posible relación que tendrías con ese chico Syaoran Li cuando te vea? Después de todo, me pediste que te transformara en la chica de los sueños de Syaoran para que te quiera…-

-Tienes razón. Este viejo collar. No lo necesito.- dijo arrancándolo del cuello y se lo entrego al genio.-

-Bien…- Kerberus apenas se volteo y perdió de vista a la chica. Aprovechando que estaba despistado, Sakura salto de la ventana. Aunque se le olvido un pequeño detalle. Uno, era demasiado alto, dos, que ella andaba vestida con un ligero pijama y tres, tenía que ir a la escuela y ¡No había bajado su uniforme! Y peor. No podía volver. ¿Cómo podrían verla así? Si le explicaba todo a sus padres tal y como fueron las cosas, créanme, ella iría a parar a un manicomio o a un psicólogo como mínimo. No cabe duda mencionar que aquel golpe y la caída le habían dolido mucho y ahora ¿Qué haría? Anduvo por las calles escondiéndose en los arbustos para que nadie la viera tan ligera de ropa ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Una melodía que ella conocía, salió de una casa. Provenía de un violín. Una deliciosa melodía salía de aquellas cuerdas y bendita la persona quien tocaba las cuerdas con sus dedos suaves. Solo por instinto se asomó a la ventana que mostraba el interior de la casa en donde provenía aquella canción. "Storm" era interpretada por una compañera de su clase ¿Cómo se llamaba?...

-Vas a llegar tarde Chiharu Mihara- dijo una señora muy elegante.

-Sí, tía. En seguida termino.-

-Eres perfecta, hija. Aquí te dejo tu uniforme recién planchado. Apresúrate.-

-Muchas gracias, Tía-

¡Mi oportunidad! Decía Sakura para sus adentros. En silencio se asomó a la ventana y tomo el uniforme sin pensarlo dos veces y escapo del lugar.

Se cambió de ropa en un baño público ¡Y que bien que había uno cerca! Y de inmediato se fue a la escuela con su nuevo cuerpo. Aunque muchos preguntaran ¿Dónde está Sakura?

**OoOoOoOoOo**

-Maldito Li. Si vieras como ese tipo la besaba…-

-Eso es inaceptable- dijo su hermanastro

-Y ¿Viste como la tenía en sus brazos?-

-Eso también es inaceptable.-

-Y como el reflector de la escuela solo los iluminaba a ellos…-

-¡Y eso es aún más inaceptable!-

-¡ya deja tu papel de hermano celoso!-

-¿y tú? Al parecer eres el más celoso aquí. ¿Acaso te gusta mi hermana?

-Eh…-

-porque o si no te mato aquí mismo.-

-¿okey?-

-Mira, hablando de los reyes de roma…- dijo Touya Kinomoto señalando a los chicos que se robaron la noche de ayer.

-¿Quieres vengarte hermanito?-

-Si.-

-¿Papel?

-Papel.- dijo Eriol al mismo tiempo en que asentía con la cabeza

Syaoran Li se bajaba de su auto lujoso mientras que a él se aproximaban sus amigos fieles.

-Syaoran Li… ¿Qué paso a noche?- pregunto Yamazaki

-Nada en especial-

-¿Cómo que nada? Estuviste desaparecido durante algún tiempo-

-Ah! Sí. Acérquense…- dijo haciendo ademanes con sus manos para que ambos jóvenes se acercaran.-Ayer, conquiste a otra más. Con esta voy en el número 100-

-¿Y quién es?-

-No les diré. Pero lo que si les contare es que la tengo completamente loquita. Es más…me ha confesado que más de una vez a soñado conmigo. Lo único que puedo decirles es que la conocen muy bien.-

-¿Y la fuiste a dejar a su casa?- pregunto nuevamente Yamazaki

-¿a quién? ¿A Yuriko?-

-Pues claro, si bailaste con ella toda la noche. ¿Volverás con ella o no?-

-La fui a dejar a su casa y no les voy a contar nada mas ¿Entendido? ¿O no será que alguien está interesado por Yuriko?- Sí. Entre ellos dos, Terada era quien estaba interesado por ella. Pero era su secretito. Ya que su grupo tenía un código. "La chica del jefe no se toca".

-obvio que no.-

-Excelente. Ahora, vamos a hacer lo que mejor sabemos hacer en este mugriento colegio.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Fujitaka Kinomoto estaba desesperado porque su hija no se encontraba por ningún lugar. Así que tomo su auto y se dirigió a la escuela de su hija para preguntar por ella.

Por otro lado Sakura pidió "prestada" una moto para poder llegar más rápido a su destino. Sin antes recibir grandes gritos del chico repartidor de pizzas cuando vio que una chica de cabellos rosas tomaba su moto sin preguntar. Robo un uniforme y ahora una motoneta ¿Qué más podría robar para salvarse el pellejo? No sabía conducir esa cosa y estuvo a punto de chocar con un auto y el conductor se bajó.

-P-papa…-

-Para la próxima tenga más cuidado. Le pudo haber pasado algo…Oiga…¿Usted va al mismo colegio que mi hija?- pregunto mirando la insignia del uniforme de la joven.-¿Conoce a Sakura Kinomoto?-

-Sí. Yo soy…eh…n-no no la conozco- Casi fue descubierta. Al recordar que ella había dejado de ser "Sakura" y se transformó en una persona diferente.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Primero si y luego no…-

-Nada.-

-¿Nada? ¿C-como nada?-

-Nada de nada.

-¿Cómo nada de nada? ¿Nada de nadar?-

-¡No! ¡No nada de nadar! Nada. ¡Nada!-

-Ya. Dejémoslo hasta aquí. Solo quiero saber si conoce a mi hija.

-No…P-pero si la conozco o si la veo por ahí…le diré- En el mundo no hay peor cosa para Sakura, que mentirle a su propio padre. Al parecer tendrá que comenzar con una vida llena de mentiras y engaños. Y no solamente a su padre, si no a sus amigos y gente peligrosa…

**OoOoOoOoOo**

-Amiga…mira- dijo Kaho mostrando el periódico escolar que decía en el titular en la portada…_**"Syaoran Li y su conquista numero 100 ¿Quién será la chica?"**_ Quien ahora se lo enseñaba a su amiga Yuriko__

-¿Qué ven?- pregunto Nakuru tomando el periódico-Amiga… ¿Esto será bueno?-

-A decir verdad, chicas, me da lo mismo ya que Syaoran me prometió que yo siempre seré la número 1 en su corazón.- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos brillando y tintineando-Lo que dicen son mentiras. Además ayer me dejo en la puerta de mi casa, estiro la trompita como un perrito y yo ¡mua! Beso en la mejilla-

-Así se hace amiga. Debes hacerte la difícil para que vuelva a ser tu novio como siempre.-

Repentinamente aquel chico misterioso les arrebato el periódico y salió corriendo con dos de las tres divas corriendo tras él. Llego hasta un punto en donde las chicas lo perdieron de vista y así pudo leer en tranquilidad, lo que el encabezado del diario de la escuela decía. Al leer el título, maldijo internamente y lo arrojo a la basura.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Las clases habían comenzado ya y todos estaban en sus salones respectivos. Cuando repentinamente Eriol Hiraguizawa se levantó de su puesto.

-¡Li Syaoran!-dijo llamando la atención del aludido y los demás.- ¡Toma!- dijo arrogando un montón de bolas de papel y los demás respondieron igual, dando el comienzo a una guerra de papeles y desorden. El profesor le pidió al castaño, que abandonara el salón, puesto que como hijo de la directora de la escuela, debía ser protegido y debería estar libre de cualquier situación problemática.

Sakura al fin había llegado a la escuela. Subía las escaleras mientras se quitaba el casco. Tenía que devolver todas estas cosas pronto.

_**-"amita Sakura, hay algo que debo decirte. Necesito que encuentres el collar de los siete colores y los siete poderes para volver a transformarte"-**_

-¿Genio eres tú? ¿Cómo es que me puedes estar hablando?-

_**-"Uso telepatía. En fin, necesito ese collar"-**_

-¿Cómo? ¿Necesitas un collar para cumplir deseos?-

_**-"Si. Soy un genio con muchos siglos de antigüedad y he perdido mis poderes a medida que pasa el tiempo. Ahora dependo de un collar para cumplir deseos tan grandes como esos. Aunque para hacer hechizos pequeños no lo necesito."**_

-Si lo encuentro volveré a ser yo. Lo hare. Pero dime…¿Dónde lo encuentro?-

_**-"En el mismo lugar en donde me encontraste. Ahora ve. Yo me encargo de tu padre y de tu familia. Kerberus, cambio y fuera".-**_

-Tengo que encontrar ese collar para volver a ser yo- Y sin más entro al colegio

Syaoran Li estaba furioso. Detestaba que le pusieran límites por ser el "niño mimado de la directora Ieran Li"

-¿Qué nada va cambiar en esta maldita historia…?- Se quedó en el pasillo en donde los casilleros estaban, cuando vio a una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos azules caminando apurada. Se detuvo al ver que una de sus medias que le llegaban a la rodilla se le había bajado y se detuvo para subirla de nuevo para que quede a la altura de la otra. Sintió que alguien la observaba y miro hacia la dirección en donde provenía esa presión.

Syaoran Li la miraba con cautela. Aquel contacto visual era tan fuerte como una corriente eléctrica. Muy electrizante. La chica se aproximó a el lentamente. Con mucha furia expresada en su rostro. Más según Li, se veía hermosa así enojada. ¿La razón de su enojo? Razón 1: lo que ocurrió el día anterior a ese. Razón 2: Porque era un mentiroso. Había inventado un chisme para el periódico de la escuela diciendo que conquisto a una chica y que era el hombre de sus sueños y que obviamente era ella ¡Y más aún la conquista numero 100! Ni que ella fuera trofeo. Ahora el periódico de la escuela al igual que el noticiero andaba en búsqueda de la chica anónima a la que Syaoran supuestamente había conquistado. Todo el colegio tenía grandes sospechas que caían sobre la castaña, mas Syaoran negó, y dijo que no revelaría el nombre jamás. Se enteró debido a que el diario mural de la escuela estaba repleto de aquellos chismes y el periódico. Llego un momento en que estaban demasiado cerca y Sakura no pudo contenerse más y le dio un golpe merecido a Syaoran Li dejándolo en el piso. Estando ahí, ella sonrió con autosuficiencia y se retiró dando pequeños saltitos tipo ronda mientras se dirigía a otro lugar

-¡Salvaje! Es una salvaje...Es…una fierecilla salvaje.- dijo sonriendo con algo de malicia y fue tras la chica quien le había robado el aliento.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

El almacenamiento de la escuela era su guarida. Ahí no pasa nada. No hay populares que le hiciera la vida imposible ni nadie que le hiciera daño.

-Ah…aquí estoy más tranquilo. Malditos populares. ¡Maldito Syaoran! ¿Por qué él tenía que besar a Sakura? ¿Porque es más guapo? ¿Porque Sakura ha estado enamorada de el desde siempre? Entonces quiero ser como Syaoran. Quiero ser diferente. Quiero ser diferente.- Repentinamente una luz apareció. Una luz que cambiaba a distintos colores y eran en total siete colores distintos. Eriol Hiraguizawa se acercó al lugar de donde venía el resplandor, encontrándose con un collar adornado de piedras preciosas. Lo tomo. Y en aquel instante su brazo comenzó a templar y el resto de su cuerpo también. No sabía lo que le estaba pasando pero lo que si sabía es que le había ocurrido algo extraño. Algo que no se ve todos los días. Repentinamente el joven vio todo negro…

**OoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Maldito collar! ¿Dónde está? Una fuerza maligna tiene el collar…- dijo Sakura aun en aquel cuerpo que había pedido como deseo. Mirando alrededor, se encontró con la mirada ámbar de Syaoran.- Syaoran…¡Digo…eh…Li!-

-Con que conoces mi nombre nuevita…-

-Yo…-

-Sh…todas las chicas me conocen. Ven. Acompáñame- dijo tomando la mano de la chica de ojos celestes

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Fujitaka estaba más que angustiado. No sabía qué hacer. Su hija estaba desaparecida y su otro hijo no contestaba el teléfono. Regreso al cuarto de su hija y vio un bulto en la cama con frazadas rosas.

-Sakura. Sabía que volverías. Me tenías angustiado… ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Cómo está mi preciosa hija…?- dijo destapando aquel bulto sobre la cama para luego ver a una criatura extraña usando peluca y fingiendo ser su hija.

-Hola papito…-

El hombre estaba aterrado. ¿Esa cosa era su hija? Se quedó con la boca abierta. Esto no está pasando… ¡No está pasando!

**OoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Salgan de aquí!- grito Syaoran espantando a todos los presentes en el vestidor…de hombres. Mientras llevaba corriendo de la mano a su muñeca-¡Ahora sé que el amor a primera vista existe de verdad! Permíteme decirte que eres una chica hermosa-

-yo…-

-con esos lindos labios, esa linda boca, en esa linda cara. Besarte sería un sueño…- Li hacia más corta la distancia hasta tal punto en que sentían la respiración del otro-Dime…¿eres real?-

-Me tengo que ir- Syaoran era bastante rápido. Lo suficiente como para agarrarla por la muñeca y obligarla a que se quede para otra vez hacer de las suyas. Beso robado número tres. Sí. Sakura los llevaba contados.

Fue entonces cuando sintió sus labios sobre los suyos en una caricia que era inexplicable, su corazón comenzó a latir muchísimo más rápido de lo normal cuando Syaoran la besaba o lo tenía cerca. Las luces y los colores la rodearon nuevamente como aquel día en que se transformó y… ¡Lo logro! Sakura Kinomoto había vuelto a su cuerpo natural. Pero…Syaoran ¡Syaoran estaba ahí!

-¿¡Sakura?!- grito muy sonrojado.

-¡Syaoran!- dijo mirándolo para luego mirarse sus manos y su cuerpo. Al parecer la había descubierto.

Se froto muy fuerte los ojos ¡Esto no estaba pasando! Estaba besando a otra chica y luego aparece Sakura. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco. Sakura aprovecho esa oportunidad para luego escapar. Y para la sorpresa del castaño ¡Ninguna de las dos chicas estaba!

-¡Pero ahora no están! Desaparecieron…-

Sakura había entrado al lugar en donde está el equipamiento de los que conformaban el equipo de la preparatoria.

-No, no, no. No puede ser. Me transforme en frente de Syaoran-

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- pregunto Syaoran tocando la puerta.

-¿Ahora qué sigue?- su única salvación fue un casco de futbol americano y el resto del uniforme. Así podría salir sin ser descubierta por Syaoran. Empujo la puerta, empujo a Syaoran y a los que cruzaban el camino y su plan resulto ser exitoso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Pero quién eres tú?- pregunto el hombre de gafas.

-Y-yo… ¡Yo soy su hija papito!

-¡No, no puede ser! ¡Tú tienes peluca, la voz ronca y más encima eres pequeño…pequeña…lo que sea que seas tú!-

-e-es que no se…hoy desperté así. P-pero no hablemos de mí. Hablemos de usted. Mire, ¿Se acuerda cuando me conto el cuento de la bella durmiente?- dijo Kerberus leyendo el diario de vida de Sakura, escondido entre las sabanas.

-Sí, es cierto… ¡Pero no! ¡No puede ser! Esas son cosas que solo Sakura sabe y eso quiere decir que tú eres Sakura!- dijo gritando mientras su actual esposa salía del armario.

-¡Qué bien que haz regresado tuve una pesadilla horrible! Soñé que Sakurita…- Ambos padres observaron nuevamente a la cosa que descansaba sobre la cama de la muchacha esmeralda. ¿Sera ella su Sakura?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Despertó literalmente desnudo. En el mismo lugar en donde se había desmayado cuando encontró nada más ni nada menos que el collar de los siete colores y los sietes poderes.

-¿Qué me paso? ¿Dónde estoy?- cuando escucho que algunos pasos se aproximaban al lugar y al verse desnudo lanzo un grito de horror e inmediatamente se cubrió la boca. Se escondió como pudo entre las cajas de cartón para que el conserje y auxiliar de aseo que caminaba por ahí, no le regañara ni lo suspendiera de la preparatoria por el hecho de desordenar el almacenamiento.

-¡¿Y esto?! ¡Si la directora Ieran ve este desorden me va a matar! ¡Por favor que no se haya roto nada! ¡…No! Parece que si se rompió algo...¿Es esta botella? Sera mejor que la arregle si quiero conservar mi trabajo…- Aprovechando esa situación Eriol salió del almacenamiento corriendo sin importarle mucho su estado.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Ieran Li estaba muy feliz. Muy feliz. Estaba dando gritos de alegría en su oficina, acompañada de su fiel inspector general.

-¿Por qué tan contenta señorita Ieran?-

-Rufus…Pues me acabo de enterar que ya pronto llega un importante regalo para mí.-

-Con tal de que no sean como aquellas chatarras que llegaron desde Egipto. Sigo sin entender cómo es que llegaron a parar aquí semejantes cosas.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Ya llegaron y tú, Rufus no me dijiste nada?!- menciono algo enojada, pero volvió a sonreír y continuo-Pero, lo importante es que la botella está aquí. Años y años esperando la llegada de esa botella y al fin está aquí. Rufus, el momento ha llegado.-

**OoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Qué bueno! ¡Todo volvió a la normalidad! ¡Por fin volví a ser yo!- la castaña chillaba y gritaba de alegría mientras se quitaba el uniforme de los jugadores de futbol americano.-Adiós collar, adiós deseo, adiós todo.-

-¡Oye Kinomoto! Sabes…te necesitamos ¿Podrías acompañarnos?-

-Eh… sí, claro.- le respondió a la chica del periódico, la misma quien entrevisto a Yuriko la noche del baile. La llevo al interior del edificio y la hizo ingresar en un salón prácticamente vacío. Solo había una mesa y una silla. Daba un aire de cuarto interrogativo.

-Bien…Kinomoto. Siéntate. Tenemos que hacerte algunas preguntas…-

-¿yo? ¿Por qué?- dijo tomando asiento.

-Como sabes en el periódico escolar y en la escuela corre el rumor de que…- hizo una pausa, saco lápiz y una libreta para anotar y se acercó a la castaña para susurrarle-tuviste un pequeño romance con Syaoran Li a escondidas en el baile-

-¿¡Que?! ¿¡Quien dijo eso?!- grito levantándose de golpe con las manos en aquella pequeña mesa.

-Bueno…Para ser exactos…Fue Yuriko la que nos comentó todo. Al parecer siguió a Li que al parecer iba tras tuyo y nos dijo que se veían a escondidas y estaba furiosa…Y Li dijo que era cierto y que había más. Dime… ¿Qué más paso ahí? Después de todo sospechamos que tú eres la conquista numero 100 por el polémico beso que Syaoran te dio en el baile.-

-eh…Mira. Yo no estaba viéndome secretamente con Syaoran porque no tendría por qué hacerlo. Además…No tienen pruebas suficientes. No hay nada que pruebe lo que paso. Yuriko pudo haber mentido y Syaoran también siguiéndole el juego. Pero…el beso no significo nada para ninguno de los dos. Solo era para que Yuriko se enterara. El mismo Syaoran Li me lo dijo. Si quieres puedes ir y preguntarle al igual que a mis amigas y te informo que yo no soy la conquista 100 de Syaoran. No soy tan tonta para caer en sus trampas y en sus juegos. He visto a muchas chicas llorando por él y jure no caer en lo mismo.- Una mentira tras otra ¿Hasta cuándo? No mintió del todo. Decía la verdad en cuanto a que la parejita había inventado eso y cuando se declaró inocente en el delito de ser la conquista número 100 de Li porque no era la numero 100. Era la primera. También cuando dijo que no tenía encuentros secretos entre el pequeño lobo y ella. Pero mentía cuando dijo que no había caído en los encantos del chico castaño. De todas las chicas ella fue y es la más enamorada. Pero, ¿Sera un amor no correspondido? No lo sabía. ¿Cómo es que las cosas llegaron a parar hasta este punto? Eran grandes amigos. Aunque el resto los veía como algo más que amigos. No hay nada más doloroso que un amor no correspondido. No hay nada más doloroso el saber que nunca te corresponderá. Porque no le corresponderá ¿O sí? Tal vez…

Salió del aula con una furia inmensa que hacía que el corazón le latiera a mil por hora. Repentinamente vio a lo lejos a sus amigas del alma.

-¿Dónde estará Sakura?- pregunto Rika-Desde lo que ocurrió ayer que no la hemos visto. Ni contesta el teléfono.

-No contestara. Está sufriendo penas de amor. Es una enfermedad mortal- contesto Naoko.-pobre…Por eso nunca me he enamorado.-

-¡Rika, Naoko! ¡Aquí estoy amigas!- grito una voz. Ambas chicas miraron a la chica que las llamaba

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Naoko

-¿Cómo que quien soy yo?- dijo entre risas. Se miró en el reflejo de una ventana cercana y…-¡No! ¡Tú otra vez!- se dijo a sí misma.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Estaba la chica con el cabello rosa! Y luego ¡Sakura con sus hermosos ojos verdes! Y luego…- Syaoran caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria agarrando a un niño de su salón de clases-Tú. Dime que paso.-

-Yo ¡Yo no sé nada déjame!- e inmediatamente lo soltó.

-…Entonces yo estaba parado con la niña y apareció Sakura y entonces…paso el jugador de futbol americano y entonces yo…yo no, yo si… ¿Y si yo…me volví loco e imagine todo?- menciono agarrándose la cabeza para luego revolverse sus cabellos castaños.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

-¿C-como que quien soy yo?, Buena pregunta… ¿les parece si me voy para otro lado un ratito?-

-Espera ahí.- dijeron ambas al unísono.

-¿Quién te dijo nuestros nombres?-pregunto Rika

-B-bueno…eh… ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura me dijo sus nombres! Sí…con permiso. Voy y vuelvo.- La muchacha se volteo y sin querer derramo el jugo que llevaba Yuriko sobre su vestido de uniforme.

-¡Amiga tu uniforme!- grito Kaho.

-La van a matar- sentencio Naoko.

-perdón…p-perdón, perdón.- dicho esto la chica que no tenía nombre salió corriendo. Ya no quería más encuentros por ese día.

Tras lanzar muchos chillidos de furia les pidió a sus secuaces que hicieran justicia.

-Chicas… ¡Justicia!

-¡Justicia!- gritaron a la vez y derramaron el jugo sobre Naoko y Rika.

-¡Oigan que son malas!- grito Naoko-abúrranse un momento.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

-Me volví loco, me volví loco ¡Me volví loco!-

-¡Hey! ¡Syaoran! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Yamazaki.

-¿Han visto a una chica exquisita?- pregunto Syaoran desesperado.

-Sí, Yuriko está por el patio- menciono Terada

-No, Yuriko no. Una mucho más exquisita-

-Kinomoto falto hoy. No la he visto. Ésta esta que se cae de buena- agrego Yamazaki.

-¡Aparte de Sakura! Bueno aunque ahora igual la estoy buscando pero, en fin. Busco a una chica de cabello rosa…con ojitos celestes felices, rosa como el algodón de azúcar, con su carita blanquita como las nubes…-suspiro-Un cielo de chica…

-Lo que pasa es que…esa chica no existe- sentencio Yamazaki.

-¡Si existe! ¡Si existe! ¡Yo la vi! ¡Yo la bese! ¡La vi!- dijo agarrando a su amigo el pelinegro.

Al parecer Syaoran se volvió loco por aquella "visión" ¿Sera que se enamoró de esa chica que ni siquiera sabía su nombre? Y tal vez ni tenía uno. ¿Sera capaz de dejar a Sakura atrás para dar vuelta la página junto a la chica nueva? Li juro olvidarse de ella pero no lo ha conseguido. ¿Sera que…tan enamorado estaba de ella? No. Mejor dicho ¿Tan enamorado esta de ella? Al parecer sí. Nunca le había declarado su amor. Desde que llego Yuriko que todo se puso patas arriba. Ambos estaban cada vez más distantes. Pero todo se derrumbó cuando se creó el grupo de los GC1: Gente como uno. Yuriko fue quien fundo aquel grupo y desde ese entonces la escuela completa se separó. Muchos fueron discriminados. A Sakura por su reconocible y admirable belleza la invitaron a ser parte del grupo en donde las bellas reinaban. Pero…su corazón era más grande que el gran título de ser llamada "GC1" Ya que debido a aquello, dejaría a sus amigos atrás ya que ellos eran considerados como nerds aunque no lo eran ni físicamente ni psicológicamente. Es increíble lo que puede hacer la popularidad. Cambia a las personas y cambia su corazón. Syaoran fue cambiando. Ya no se juntaba con ella. Solo se hablaban una vez…y llegaron hasta tal punto en que dejaron de ser amigos y de verse. Aunque Syaoran quisiera, no podía verla. Si lo hacía, si conversaba con un GCC: Gente común y corriente, sería expulsado del grupo de los GC1. Así seria y así es. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

_**La sección de la autora:**_

_**Hey hola hey! Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron un review, un favorito, etc. No saben lo mucho que significa para mí! OMG! Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Creo que ahora se van aclarando ciertos puntos que…puede que hayan quedado un poco confusos para algunos lectores pero bueno…¡Taraaaaaan! Con cada favorito, cada review, me anima a escribir más. Sinceramente pensé que me tardaría mucho más en actualizar pero lo logre!. Gracias por todo y vendré con la siguiente actualización, muy pronto. Bye bye.**_


	3. Cuando todo cambio para siempre

Hacía un calor atroz en la preparatoria de Tomoeda. El alumnado hacia filas para adquirir algo de agua, refrescos y helados. Bueno, aunque alguien no la estaba pasando tan bien. Eriol Hiraguizawa corría por el patio de la enorme escuela en medio de los arbustos para que nadie vea a un Eriol desnudo. Llevando en su mano un collar, se preocupó más que no lo descubrieran por el gran desorden que había ocasionado en el almacén que su aspecto en realidad. No hay que mencionar que…de todos los alumnos del colegio, él era el que más tenía frio.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto en casa de la esmeralda, Marianne estaba preocupada por su hijastra. No había visto eso desde…nunca. Se había desmayado por el impacto que produjo en ella el ver a su "hija" esta mañana. Pero…gracias a Dios que todo volvió a la normalidad. Kerberus, había formulado un hechizo y consiguió parecerse a la hija de Fujitaka. Más bien era la copia exacta de ella.

-abra la boca- dijo Marianne Hiraguizawa.

La criatura con forma humana abrió la boca como se le indicaba y a su boca fue introducido un palo de helado. ¡ay! ¡Como molesta esa cosa! Al cabo de un rato, aun sientes el sabor a la madera en toda tu boca y en tu lengua…

-Qué bueno…está bien.- comento ella a su marido.-no sé lo que fue eso, pero lo bueno es que estas bien.-

-Descuida mamá. Estoy bien. ¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no le preparo un té como a usted le gusta papá?- menciono mirando nuevamente el diario de Sakura.- y, y a usted mamá un helado de fresa con crema- y observo el diario nuevamente.

-No puedo creerlo. Todo este tiempo has sido tu Sakura. Antes eras una cosa diminuta, con barba y alas, y ahora…todo volvió a la normalidad. Esas son cosas que solo Sakura sabe. Por un momento pensé que…- suspiro Fujitaka.

-Obviamente soy yo papá. Es solo que me espante por mi apariencia esta mañana y me escondí. Lamento haberlos preocupado.-

-ahora descanse mi niña. Si todo sale bien, mañana volverá a la escuela-

Ambos adultos se retiraron dirigiéndose cada uno a su trabajo dejando la niña sola. Aprovechando esa oportunidad, Kerberus salió nuevamente de la casa para ayudar a su ama.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

El conserje de la preparatoria daba por terminada su limpieza por el almacén tras encontrarlo todo desordenado. Pero antes tenía que limpiar los restos de vidrio de una botella verde…Limpiaba con escoba y recogedor. Repentinamente la silueta de Ieran Li se hizo presente en la habitación.

-Conserje… ¿Ha visto una botella verde?-

-¿U-una botella verde?-

-Sí. ¿La ha visto o no?-

-La verdad es que…no. Pero no se preocupe. Ya vera que cuando haga una limpieza en este lugar, de seguro aparece.-

-sí…gracias- La directora se retiró sin más.

Mientras tanto el conserje juntaba todos los vidrios rotos. ¿Cuánto valdrá su vida ahora? Se había roto la botella que Ieran Li buscaba.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Touya Kinomoto estaba dispuesto a hacer su tarea. Llevaba en su mano un cuaderno mientras inspeccionaba los contenedores reciclables de la escuela.

-entonces…La basura dice mucho del humano.-comenzó a anotar.-dos latas de bebida, goma de mascar, un cuaderno hecho desastre. Veamos, que hay por aquí…- dijo abriendo el segundo contenedor que era mucho más grande que el anterior.- Veamos…aquí hay…un Eriol desnudo. ¿Eh? ¡¿Un Eriol desnudo?! ¿¡Hermano, que estás haciendo?!- dijo sacando del contenedor a su hermano.

-Y-yo no sé hermano. Solo sé que nada sé.-

-¿¡qué?! ¿De dónde vienes así?-

-n-no se…de repente me subí al altillo y luego me caí y un montón de cajas cayeron arriba mío y, y luego me hablo el collar y…termine desnudo.-

-ese lugar tiene algo raro…Vamos yo te llevo a vestirte o algo- dicho esto el joven Kinomoto con la ayuda de las ruedas del contenedor, pudo transportar a su hermano.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

-Voy a encontrar ese collar y me va a solucionar…Genio pastel ¿Por qué tendrías que ser un genio tan pastel? No importa Sakura. Lo que importa es que no te encuentres con más gente…-

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luego de que un jugo fuera demarrado sobre ella, Yuriko se fue al vestidor a cambiarse.

-obvio que es una nuevita miedosa.- dijo Kaho

-y más en cima mosca muerta…que rabia.- agrego Nakuru.- Yuriko, ¿Quieres que nos venguemos?-

-No. Quiero que sean sus amigas ¿sí?- contesto la chica de ojos marrones y cabello color marfil.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron las dos al unísono.

-Eso. Quiero que sean sus amigas. Ella tiene potencial de diva. Me recuerda tanto a mi cuando llegue. Esa inocencia…esa mirada...Nos puede servir.-

-¿Estas segura amiga? Mira que no la conocemos y ¡tú tienes a las mejores amigas aquí!- contesto Kaho.

-Estoy segura. Porque en este mundo hay cada vez menos bellas y más feos. Ella tiene que ser una de nosotras y ustedes averiguaran todo de ella. Les guste o no.-

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Las lágrimas cristalinas comenzaron a brotar en sus ojos celestes. Ya comenzaba a sentir pánico. Al liberar al genio de la botella y pedir un deseo, había cometido el peor error de su vida. Extrañaba su cara, su cuerpo. Extrañaba a sus amigos. No podía hablar con ellos sin cometer una torpeza. No podía estar en su propia casa ni compartir con su familia. No podía ser ella. Debía aprender a controlar el poder que ahora habitaba en ella. Ahora debía aprender a cómo controlar sus transformaciones y el por qué y cómo se transforma. Es increíble lo que hace la magia. Al parecer en la vida real existe. Puedes un día ser alguien y al día siguiente ser algo totalmente distinto. De haber valorado un poquitito más su vida jamás había pedido ese deseo. Pero ya no había nada que hacer.

-necesito salir de esta pesadilla ¡Genio…! ¿¡Genio dónde estás?!- primero era una botella, y junto a ella un collar ¿tendría poder propio aquel collar o era algo más? No lo sabía. Simplemente pidió aquel deseo para…para que Syaoran al fin la notara. Pero fue una tonta. Aun con un deseo eso no iba a pasar ¿O sí? No. Un popular jamás cambiaría su vida por estar junto a alguien totalmente invisible. O eso pensaba ella. Lo de "invisible" era totalmente sobre exagerado. Al parecer no era tan invisible como ella creía. Tal vez no notaba que todos los chicos de la escuela se la comían con los ojos. Muchos ya se le habían declarado. Pero ella simplemente no les creía o solo sonreía y se marchaba. La única persona a la que quería impresionar, que quería que la viera era Syaoran. El chico castaño, ojos ámbar, que si tú los miras, te pierdes en sus ojos color miel. Y también era aquel chico quien menos se fijaría en la castaña en toda la escuela. ¿Cómo es que Sakura se enamoró perdidamente de él? Tiempo atrás el castaño era muy diferente. Era humilde, compartía con los demás, no importa si eran de un nivel social superior o inferior al de él. Solo daba y recibía amor y amistad. Y ahora…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Es extraña la chica nueva ¿Eh?- comento Rika

-¿Sabes qué? A mí me recuerda a Sakurita. Esa mirada…aquel brillo en los ojos que es lo que la caracteriza a ella…Me recuerda mucho…- agrego Naoko.

-Si…-

Naoko solo se volteo y fingió que estaba anotando algo en su libreta para luego lanzar un suspiro de tristeza.

-¿Pero qué te pasa Naoko?-

-La extraño Rika. A veces pienso que…con la broma que le hizo Li, no volverá a ser la misma de antes.-

-No, no, no, no. Sakura será la misma de siempre. Yo lo se.- Apareció Hiraguizawa ya con su uniforme por en medio de los arbustos junto con Touya.

-¿y cómo sabes eso? Si ni siquiera contesta el teléfono…-

-eh…Pero Sakura es una luchadora. Ella vendrá y seguirá con la frente en alto. A pesar de todos los chismes que se levantaron después de la noche de la fiesta. Ella será la misma de siempre. Es más…siento como si estuviese aquí en este momento.- agrego el chico de gafas con ojos soñadores.

-¿¡Te gusta Sakura, Eriol!?- gritaron ambas al unísono mientras Touya fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Eh…No. No hablen tonteras-

-¡Esta enamorado!-

-Sí…te descubrieron hermanito.- dijo con un tono algo molesto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Es oficial. Era el día de locura para Syaoran Li. Ahora caminaba por los alrededores de la escuela con un casco de jugador de futbol americano.

-Casco master, patrón del futbol americano. Por favor ayúdame ¡Dime si me volví loco! Imagine a esa chica…-

-¡Syaoran!- grito una voz. El castaño se volteo y se encontró con la chica de cabellos color marfil quien le saludaba con una sonrisa.-¿Qué te pasa? Ni que hubieras visto a un fantasma…-

-Yuriko…-

-Te quería decir que la broma que hiciste ayer fue el mejor regalo que me has dado. Al pretender que me querías causar celos…se nota que aún me quieres.-

-he pensado que tal vez fue demasiado… tu y yo hemos mentido.-

-¿Qué? ¿Es broma no? Syaoran eso fue lo mejor que has hecho en años…De hecho…pensaba darte un beso y así olvidar por qué terminamos el verano pasado.- dijo acercándosele

-Ay…Yuriko No quiero hablar más de ese verano ¿Si?-

-¡Me encanta cuando te enojas! ¡Lindo…!- su teléfono celular emitió una melodía. Era una llamada de parte de Kaho- Un segundo Syaoran…- la chica de ojos marrones contesto la llamada.-

**-Amiga, a la chica nueva no la encontramos. No la vemos por ninguna parte…-**

-¿Estas segura?-

**-claro que estoy segura…recorrí toda la escuela y nada. No esta.-**

-me da lo mismo. Revisa cada rincón hasta encontrar a la chica.-

**-¡Yuriko! Ah…bueno.- **ambas chicas cortaron la comunicación. Yuriko se volvió a dirigir al chico de ojos ámbar.

-¿Syaoran…? Syaoran… ¿Dónde estás? ¡Uy Syaoran! ¡A mí nadie me deja sola!-

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Espero que el genio este bien escondido- dijo subiéndose a una escalera. Tal vez este ahí…-necesito subir. Por favor que no me caiga…Necesito subir al altillo.-

Un chico que pasaba por ahí casi choca contra un árbol al ver que aquella chica subía la escalera…usando una falda. La chica de ojos celestes solo le miro extrañada. Sakura puede ser tan distraída a veces…

En aquel momento las divas caminaban por el patio hablando de su próxima presentación como porristas.

-…y cuando yo levante los brazos, me quiero arriba. Muy arriba como la estrella del árbol de Navidad más caro y lujoso del mundo. ¿Les quedo claro?-

-Si- contestaron Nakuru y Kaho.

-Ahora solo necesito a la nueva para que me sujete…-

-¡La nueva!- grito Kaho.

-¡Eso es lo que dije! ¡Deja de repetir todo como un eco!-

-em…no, no.- dijo señalando a una chica de cabello rosa tono suave, con ojos celestes luchando contra la escalera.

- Ah…esta es la guirnalda que le faltaba al arbolito. Chicas…¡a ella!- Ambas chicas empezaron a patear la escalera

-¡bájate nueva!-

-¡bájate!- De inmediato la chica cayó al piso e inmediatamente se puso de pie.

-ho-hola…-dijo con miedo.

-Hola…soy Yuriko Fumihiko y soy la reina de este colegio.-

-lo siento por derramarte el jugo…de verdad yo no quería…-

-no te preocupes linda. Eso es parte del pasado. Igual que tu solitaria estadía en esta escuela.-dijo tomando a la nueva por el brazo.-hazme el favor y acompáñame.-

-¡pero yo tengo que ir a otra parte!-

-No hay nada más importante que obedecerme en todo…-dijo con un tono amenazante. -grábatelo bien en la cabeza. Bienvenida al grupo de las GC1: Gente como uno.-

-Bienvenida-

Las tres chicas se fueron y guiaron a la nueva. Mientras tanto en la mente de Sakura pasaron todas esas imágenes. Hace años atrás le habían hecho la misma propuesta y ella la rechazo. Pero era otra persona ahora. No era Sakura si no…otra.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Hijo… ¿de qué querías hablar?- preguntaba Ieran Li en su escritorio en la oficina del director. En este caso: la directora.

-mamá… ¿usted cree en ese cuento de que todos los jóvenes estamos locos?-

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Syaoran?-

-Me están pasando cosas muy extrañas madre. ¡Y todo empezó cuando invente el chisme de Sakura!

-no debiste hacer eso.-

-Lo sé. Y me arrepiento de verdad. Pero…madre, no estoy bien. Hay una chica nueva que…-

-que nada hijo…pórtate bien y se bueno. Necesito que te vayas de aquí ahora es que tanta cercanía de madre e hijo m-me pone nerviosa y me desconcentra de mis propios problemas realmente importantes.-

-m-madre…- aquello que menciono Ieran era como una espada que le atravesaba el corazón. Ya casi ni tenía tiempo con su madre y él en serio la amaba. Cada día está más ocupada y llega tarde a casa. Desde la muerte de su padre fue cuando aquel lazo de madre e hijo se rompió o se fue debilitando lentamente. Apenas puede comentarle lo que le ocurrió en la escuela…sus sentimientos, sus sensaciones. Sin más se retiró. Ya nada podía ser peor…

-Botella… ¿Cuándo llegaras?- dijo tomando un teléfono y marcando un numero.- hola ¿sí?...comuníqueme con Egipto por favor...-

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-es muy importante saber en dónde estar en esta escuela. Pero es mucho más importante saber dónde NO estar. Como por ejemplo aquí.- dijo señalando a un grupo que almorzaba en el patio de la preparatoria y Yuriko arrojo parte del almuerzo de uno de ellos al suelo. Y luego continuó con otro grupo.- éstos…son los más feos y útiles de todos. Una sonrisa…y te hacen todo lo que les pidas- se acercó a una mesa para hablar con uno de ellos -¡Hey nerd! ¿Tienes mi trabajo de matemáticas?-

-si…aquí esta. Tal y como me lo pediste. Ten una manzana.-

-Muchas gracias, lindo.-

-¿Cómo? ¿No hacen sus tareas?- pregunto la anónima. Es cierto que siendo Sakura en el fondo, conocería la actitud de las divas pero jamás pensó que ellas utilizarían a otros estudiantes para que realicen sus trabajos. Las tres chicas comenzaron a reírse.

-Por favor…-

-Muy bien…muy bien.- dijo inspeccionando el trabajo de matemáticas.- y ahora…los más ñoños y patéticos del mundo.- Yuriko iba a lanzarles la manzana pero una mano la detuvo.

-No lo hagas…- dijo la anónima.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo? ¡No se contradice a Yuriko!- dijo Kaho.

-no es necesario que desperdicies esa manzana. Ya me quedo bien en claro…quienes son los nerds del colegio.- dijo con algo de culpa por haber dicho eso.

-así se habla. Aprendes rápido.- comento Yuriko-Pero ahora…necesito saber algo muy importante. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

La muchacha abrió notablemente sus ojos y pensó en cómo llamarse. Hasta ahora…nunca había pensado en eso. Si era una persona diferente…tenía que llamarse diferente.

-responde… ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto chasqueando los dedos para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-¡hey! Responde. Tampoco se hace esperar a Yuriko.- contesto Nakuru.

-Mikan. Mi nombre es Mikan.-

-Muy bien Mikan. Bienvenida oficialmente al grupo de las GC1.-

-¡Genio!- grito Mikan al ver a Kerberus escondido en un árbol.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Q-que me dio sueño. Voy a dormir una siesta 5 minutos y vuelvo ¿sí? Con permiso…-

-No te olvides de presentarte para ensayar nuestro baile. Estaremos en el acto de bienvenida.-

-¿Baile? Pero yo no sé…-

-Tranquila. Es muy fácil. Solo debes levantarme lo más alto que puedas en la pirámide ¿Si?-

-y bien arriba-

-Te estaré esperando. Chicas, vámonos.-

El trio se retiró. Mikan volvió la mirada y el genio había desaparecido.

-Genio…¿Dónde se metio?-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Sí hermano luego me caí y luego sentí que todo me dio vueltas y vueltas y desperté…-

-desnudo, lo se.-

-Sí… ¿Habrá sido causa del collar mágico?-

-Claro. El collar mágico y ahora lo está usando el genio de la botella.- dijo con un notable sarcasmo.-Sabes…lo de Sakura te tiene mal de la cabeza. ¿Por qué no vas a descansar un rato?-

-No. Yo quiero ir a ver a Sakura.-

-Sakura está bien. Se quedó en casa porque amaneció enferma. No creas en los cuentos de hadas. No existen.-

-¿Sabes hermano? La voy a buscar. La voy a buscar ahora. Y yo sí. Yo sí creo en los cuentos de hadas.-

-pues bien. Anda a buscar a tu hada.- Touya Kinomoto simplemente no lo soportaba.

Eriol y Touya vivían juntos en un pequeño departamento. Quisieron independizarse así para ayudar a sus familias. Sakura quedo viviendo con sus padres y obviamente se visitan muy a menudo los unos a los otros. Consiguieron un trabajo en un lugar en donde se hacían ricas malteadas. "el banana Split" así se llamaba aquel lugar. Trabajaban como meseros y les iban muy bien. Casi todos los alumnos de la escuela asistían al banana. Era como su lugar privado adornado con una hermosa rockola y una bola de espejos.

Eriol era el mejor amigo de Sakura. Ambos crecieron juntos. Al principio Syaoran era su mejor amigo pero con lo que paso…Eriol fue el único que la apoyo cuando la esmeralda se sentía sola sin su acompañante. Ahora mismo iría a su casa para verla y conversar con ella. Mutuamente deseaba al collar mágico suerte.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

El alumnado escolar estaba ya reunidos en el salón de actos. Estaban todos sentados esperando la llegada del inspector general para que diera comienzo al acto de bienvenida. Entre todo el público estaban Terada, Takashi y Syaoran. Este último estaba totalmente concentrado en su cuaderno, dibujando un retrato exactamente igual a la visión que vio hace algunos instantes. ¿Quién era esa chica? Nadie sabía. De hecho aquellos que la vieron la llamaban "La chica sin nombre" o "La chica misteriosa".

-Bienvenidos al acto de bienvenida de la preparatoria de Tomoeda.-Toda la escuela se unió en un largo aplauso para luego ser callado por el inspector general. Mientras tanto el castaño seguía con su retrato para luego lanzar un suspiro…

-Si fuiste solo un sueño, haz sido el más hermoso que he tenido en años…-

-Jefecito, tu madre está dando un discurso- comento Terada aplaudiendo.

-Si…si.- contesto sin darle mucha importancia.

Mientras tanto las divas se maquillaban y se vestían ya que luego sería la presentación y Mikan…Mikan no se había presentado. Nerviosa Nakuru se paseaba de un lado para otro mordiéndose el labio.

-Ay…después nos toca a nosotras-

-Pero…es que Mikan no llego. Lo sabía. Sabía que nos iba a traicionar.- decía con gran desespero la chica pelirroja.-Y ahora ¿Cómo te levantamos entre ambas Yuriko?-

-me levantan o me levantan. ¿Sí? Yo sé que dejaremos a todos con la boca abierta con Mikan o sin ella. Enfóquense porque en cualquier momento nos llaman.- dijo mientras se ponía sus aretes.

-Espera…déjame terminar de maquillarte...-Nakuru colocaba brillo labial en sus labios para luego taparlo y guardarlo en un pequeño bolso.-Listo. Perfecta. Este año serás la reina más hermosa.-

-¡chicas nos llaman!- Ambas chicas corrieron hacia el escenario dejando a Yuriko sola.

-…me encantaría saber en dónde te metiste Mikan…-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En algún lugar de la preparatoria de Tomoeda, una chica luchaba por entrar al altillo en donde se encontraría la botella y el collar. Pero fue cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro con el dedo índice haciendo llamar su atención.

-Hey. Ese es mi uniforme-

-¿C-cómo?-

-Obvio, ahí dice Chiharu Mihara. ¡Dámelo!-

-T-tranquila, te lo puedo explicar.-

-¡es que no quiero explicaciones, quiero mi uniforme ahora!- dijo arrancándole los dos primeros botones de su blusa junto con su corbata. Mikan salió corriendo. Debía evitar que esto siguiera.- ¡hey! ¡Devuélveme mi falda también! ¡Te mato ladrona!- Desde ese entonces se había desatado una carrera por toda la escuela. Con Chiharu persiguiéndola… ¿Qué más podría ser peor?

-Necesito salir de aquí. ¡Ella está loca!- dijo tratando de abrir una puerta pero al final estaba cerrada.

-loca pero no ladrona- Chiharu alzaba su corbata para luego volver a correr hacia Mikan-¡devuélveme mi uniforme ladrona!-

-¡Loca, loca!-

-¡Ladrona vuelve aquí!-

Y así continuó. Había veces en que chocaban de espaldas y corrían en dirección contraria y…sería una carrera sin fin.

El show de las divas había concluido y Mikan corría desesperada. Continuo con su carrera. Sin darse cuenta estaba ahí. Y de pronto todo cambiaria para siempre…

Mikan subió las escaleras del escenario aun con su actual aspecto. Los dos botones de la blusa hacían ver su ropa interior. En aquel entonces estaban anunciando a las candidatas a reina para este año escolar. Claro, no había ninguna porque nadie, en verdad nadie se había atrevido a desafiarla.

-¡Pero que candidata más guapa!- decía el inspector general

-¡es ella!- grito Syaoran Li apuntando con el lápiz a aquella chica que hasta ahora, lo traía loco. Ahora toda la escuela la había visto. Su plan por ser invisible había fracasado. Yuriko lanzaba chillidos de rabia. La chica la había traicionado. Continuamente le lanzaba las peores miradas que puede tener una persona, en su vida.

-¡por primera vez tenemos una nueva candidata!-

-¿yo…candidata a reina?-

-debo verla más de cerca- decía cierto castaño pasando sobre la gente.

-por favor señorita dígame su nombre, su salón- decía el hombre acercándole el micrófono.

-eh…yo…-

-¡ella es una maldita traidora!- grito Yuriko arrebatándole el micrófono para luego empujar al inspector y abalanzarse sobre la chica en una guerra de tirones de mechas golpes y más golpes-¡Maldita traidora!¡y yo que te quería incluir en el grupo de las GC1-

-¡por favor candidatas, compostura!-

-¡Nadie se mete con Yuriko Fumihiko porque nadie es competencia para mí! ¡y mucho menos tu!- dijo lanzándose nuevamente sobre ella y los alumnos se vieron obligados a intervenir no teniendo mucho éxito.

-¡es el día del juicio final Yuriko defiende su corona con uñas, dientes y…y patadas voladoras! ¿Sera capaz que esta nueva y misteriosa candidata, arrebatarle el trono?- decía la chica reportera hablándole a la cámara que gravaba toda la pelea desde que se dio por comenzada. Finalmente lograron separarlas. Luego, cuando todo el mundo se fue, Syaoran aprovecho esa oportunidad. Al notar la presencia de Mikan se le acerco como todo buen galán que era.

-¡hey!- grito el castaño para llamar la atención de Mikan-vine a tu rescate, princesa. Pero al parecer ya no necesitas ayuda.-

-No. No la necesito y mucho menos de la tuya.-

-¿Te ha pasado alguna vez que…que ves algo tan hermoso, que no lo crees real? Piensas que es un sueño, una ilusión…pero no. Lo ves, te acercas…-dijo acercándosele a la muchacha quien ahora la tenía sostenida de la cintura- lo tocas…y te dices a ti mismo… ¿ella es real?- concluyo sus hermosas palabras con un hermoso beso en la mano de la chica de algodón de azúcar quien rápidamente la retiro de sus labios.

-yo ya me tengo que ir. La directora Ieran me dijo…sí. La directora Ieran me dijo que tenía que ir para…allá- dijo apuntando para luego retirarse a un paso apresurado. Mientras la veía marcharse, el joven ambarino sonreía triunfalmente para luego revolverse sus cabellos castaños.

-la tengo loca-

_**La sección de la autora ¡yay! **_

_**Hola como están mis queriditos lectores, por favor no me maten…porque o si no este fic queda inconcluso. En fin. Al parecer nuestro dios griego se ha ido encaprichando con Mikan quien es mi OC! Pero esperen, guarden sus armas que Sakura se queda con Syaoran al final, no me maten aun…seguro se preguntaran… ¿y Tomoyo-chan? Bueno… ¡su entrada triunfal está muy próxima! Ni loca dejo fuera de este fic a mi nívea. Estará tal vez en el próximo capítulo. Eso no se los puedo asegurar pero lo que si es que aparecerá y será un personaje muy importante. De verdad muy importante. Chan chan chaaan….¡No hare Spoiler! Pero en realidad es muy importante. Bueno, cambiando de tema drásticamente, ¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, favoritos, seguidores, etc! Me hacen muy feliz! Bueno este capítulo me quedo un poquitín más corto de lo acostumbrado pero bueno…**_

_**Me despido atentamente a ustedes…**_

_**Yo XD.**_


End file.
